Fate of the Unknown
by Ace Flyheight
Summary: OCs. Currently a oneshot that takes place around ten years after Kingdom Hearts 2 ends.


**Author's Note: This is my first time at trying to write a oneshot, while keeping the majority of details about the characters secret, so don't be too hard on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story aside from the boy, the two figures, and the keystaff. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

_**Kingdom Hearts: Fate of the Unknown**_

_"The legend will never die."_

_There have been tales of the keyblade's power throughout history. The keyblade, a weapon that could only be wielded by the purest of hearts. A weapon that was said to appear only during the darkest and most chaotic times in the past._

"_The darkest of hearts can be put to the best of intentions."_

_But, who was it that said, "That for every action, there is an opposite but equal reaction." That means that even a weapon such as the keyblade must have it's opposite._

"_A warrior's weapon reflects who he truly is."_

_A weapon of pure darkness. That could only be wielded by somebody, whose heart was still pure, but was wrapped in darkness. The opposite of the keyblade wielder's heart. A weapon that looked like a keyblade, but had an aura of darkness that would corrupt any person's heart, unless they were the weapon's true wielder._

_"Chosen by history, a man becomes a warrior. Engraved into history, a warrior becomes a hero."_

_A weapon only known as Dark Harbinger._

A boy stood in the center of a field of grass, surrounded by black creatures, that were known as the Heartless. The boy gripped two key-shaped swords in his hands as rain began to fall all around him, soaking everything. The boy grunted a little as the stress of the battle finally began to affect him. As the Heartless began to close in around the boy, the boy's weapons disappeared from his hands as he fainted and landed in the mud.

Two figures on a hill that overlooked the battle, looked down at the boy as they saw him land in the mud and faint. The first figure pointed at the boy as he landed in the mud. "What's so special about that boy?" The first figure asked. "He's pathetic. He can't even take some pitiful Heartless." The first figure said as they laughed a little as they turned towards the second figure.

The second figure sighed and shook their head at the ignorance of the first figure. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You just joined a few weeks ago. That kid used to be one of our best members before he left us." The second figure looked down at the kid, who was still unconscious. "After he left us, we tried multiple times to bring him back but he refused. He always said that he left us, because he wanted to learn more about who he was and why he kept having these weird dreams about people that he felt that he should know." The second figure concluded.

"I'll believe that when I see it." The first figure said with confidence, as a smirk appeared on their face, under their hood.

The second figure sighed at the first one's ignorance and overconfidence again. "He'll show his true control over the keyblade soon." The second figure said as the two continued to watch the Heartless move closer around the still unconscious boy.

'_I made a vow not to use that power again, but if I don't use it, then they will kill me. I guess that I've got no choice. As long as I don't falter this time, I'll be able to control that power.'_ The boy thought to himself as his eyelids snapped open quickly, to reveal emerald green eyes that began to change to a mixture of maroon red with specks of the original emerald green around the edges. The boy put his gloved hands on the muddy ground as he forced his body back to his feet and looked around at the Heartless crowded around him. The boy brushed some mud from his dark brown hair and wiped a little mud off his face. The boy sighed a little as a smirk began to appear on his face as tendrils of darkness began to appear until the boy was completely covered and the tendrils began to pulse outward with small pinpoints of light. A few seconds later, the tendrils broke apart to reveal the boy still standing, but now the two keyblades in his hand had fused into one doubled bladed keyblade, that looked more like a keystaff now. The boy held the keystaff in his right hand, as he motioned for the Heartless to come and try to take his heart. The Heartless lunged at him, ready to take his heart. The boy swung the keystaff in front of him and grasped it with both hands. As the first Heartless reached him, he sliced it in half with the keystaff and then jumped in the air and threw the keystaff at the Heartless in a Strike Raid attack and took several of them out before he grabbed it and landed back on the ground. As the boy regained his balance, he threw the keystaff into the air and a red glow formed around his hands. "Firaga." The boy said as the keystaff slammed down from the air into the ground and caused an explosion of fire that burned and killed the majority of the remaining Heartless. As the fire began to calm down, the boy picked up his keystaff and held it in front of him as he charged at the remaining Heartless and slashed them to pieces.

"Wow...How is that kind of power even possible?" The first figure asked, impressed and even scared of the kid's power.

"I have no clue about how he can use that power." The second figure said as they sighed a little under their hood. "..But, I do know some things about that kid, but I have to keep those to myself." The second figure mumbled to themselves as they continued to look at the kid.

As the boy finished off the last Heartless, his keystaff disappeared and his eyes returned to normal._ 'I was able to actually control that power completely this time. Maybe now, I can find out more about who I truly am.'_ The boy thought to himself as he collapsed to the ground and fell asleep, but this time he would not wake up until his body recovered from the strain.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Also if anybody reviews, please say whether or not I should turn this into a full-length fanfiction to explain the rest of the details and backgrounds of the characters.**


End file.
